Moving Forward Fangs First
by Blackkitten23
Summary: At some point the fact that they have triplets not twins slipped Minato and Kushina's minds, but after years of being ignored and a life changing experience Naruto no longer wants to be a part of their family – Yaoi Boy X Boy – Harem – Vampire/Werewolf Naruto
1. At First Bite

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x ? /**

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun crept higher in the sky and through the open window of a bedroom stirring the person from their slumber.

The person groaned and poked their head out from under the covers to reveal a 13 year-old boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Naruto Namikaze.

"your eeevil" hissed Naruto as he glared at the sun. Naruto groaned and got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate. He glanced at the calendar.

October 3 was circled in red and written in the circle was - 'leave for 2 week family vacation at ocean resort'

October 4 'today'

October 10 was circled in a red cloud and written in the cloud was – 'Yuki's and Yuka's 13th Birthday'

Naruto sighed as he pondered how the hell Minato and Kushina, his parents, forgot to take him on the trip and that they had triplets not twins. Unfortunately, this not the first time he was forgotten. He hasn't been included in any family activities since he was about 5. Sadly, he's used to it.

They also never started his training either. He did ask once when he was 7, but they said no because Yuki and Yuka need to learn how to use their bloodlines, the Uzumaki special chakra and Rinnegan, which he did not inherit. He has been training by himself, with some help from the people who do care.

Naruto cleaned up and went to an empty training ground to do some training.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of training and increasing his weight seal he packed everything up and was about to leave when he sensed danger in the form of three stone ninja. Naruto dodged just in time to miss being impaled by multiple kunai.

"not bad kid, but we're still gonna kill you Naruto Namikaze to get revenge on your father" smirked the stone nin who clearly was the leader and a jonin.

Naruto gave a look of disbelief "you know I'm related to Minato ... and my name?"

The stone nin looked confused, clearly they didn't expect this reaction "ummm yes? Your Naruto Namikaze the oldest of Minato Namikaze's triplets"

"Finally, I was starting to think no one knew" he said happily

"…yea…whatever, prepare to die" the stone ninja charged

"earth style: dragon bullets"

Naruto removed his weight seal while dodging a barrage of boulders. He had to find someway to get help. Unfortunately, Naruto wasted all his energy during his training. At this point he can't even make a shadow clone.

But that doesn't mean that he's a push over. Two of Naruto's specialties are traps and poisons. Just as he was about to be stabbed he did a body switch with a poison powder bomb.

*BOOM*

The deadly dust consumed one of the stone ninja quickly killing him, but the other two escaped and ran after Naruto.

The village was too far away and he didn't want to risk someone getting hurt so Naruto only had one chance to get help and that was to get to a nearby anbu patrol route. He knew where it was because his friend Itachi Uchiha told him just in case he needed help.

He was almost there when sensed the stone nin approaching. He took cover and set up a barbwire trap and waited.

He saw his attackers come with in view and cut the trip wire. The stone nin were wrapped up and sliced to ribbons.

"yes it worked" exclaimed a relieved Naruto. He left his hiding spot to look at his attackers bodies, but froze in his tracks.

There was only one body in his trap. Where was the jonin?

"like I said kid your good, but sorry it's time to die" Naruto slowly turned to face the jonin from stone "earth style: stone spear"

The stone spear went strait through Naruto's body entering just under his heart and exiting through the center of his back, smashing his spinal column.

"HA take that Minato Namikaze"

*CRACK*

*THUD*

Naruto struggled to lift his head to see what happened. He saw the stone nin on the ground dead. He was definitely killed by a broken neck. Standing next to the dead jonin was a very pale man with brown hair and eyes, and wearing old western style clothes from the 1600s. Next to the pale man was the biggest wolf Naruto has ever seen. The pale man, who was 6' 4", only barely reached the silver wolf's shoulder.

The pale man gave the jonin a look of disgust "disgusting fool using a child to get revenge. Hope he rots in the netherworld" he looks at Naruto "help is on the way, but with those injuries you will die before they come. We can help. Just tell us, do you want to live?"

"y-yes" was the weak reply from the blonde

XXXXXXXXXX

Two anbu were doing their daily patrol "weasel, there are some disturbances up ahead" said an anbu with a cat mask.

Weasel/Itachi said "we better check it out. There have been reports of stone ninja near the border" the two anbu headed off.

Itachi felt a twinge of worry as he thought (I hope Naruto is alright, he trains near here)

The Itachi came upon a clearing and the first thing he saw were two dead stone nin and a large spear made of stone that was covered in blood. A few feet away he saw an enormous wolf and a pale man leaning over a body. The wolf was biting the body's right leg and the pale man was biting the body's left shoulder.

A split second later the wolf and pale man burst into dust revealing that the person they were biting was Naruto.

Itachi rushed over to the teen and scooped him up while yelling at cat, who just entered the clearing "I'm taking Naruto to the hospital. Get backup and see if there are more Stone nin and report this to the Hokage" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX

Biwako was working at the hospital when Itachi shunshined in to the ER.

"Weasel what happened?" asked a worried Biwako when she saw Naruto.

"it looks like some ninja from Stone infiltrated the village and tried to assassinate him. He was hit by the stone spear jutsu" said Itachi who was trying to stay calm.

Once she heard that she took Naruto from Itachi and rushed him to the OR.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade, Itachi 'without mask', Teuchi, Ayame, Sarutobi and his wife Biwako were sitting around Naruto's bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Cat gave me the report. Apparently, the three stone ninja intended to kill Naruto. They jumped Naruto after his training, but he was able to kill the two chunin. The jonin, however, did this to him" Tsunade growled the last part as she looked at Naruto's sleeping form "that bastard is lucky someone killed him before I got my hands on him"

Sarutobi asked "do you know who killed the jonin?"

Tsunade sighed "no, I wish I did"

Itachi's said "it was most likely the pale guy who was with Naruto when I found him"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "what pale guy?"

Itachi's head snapped up "Hokage-sama I'm sorry I was so worried about Naruto I just assumed that Cat saw everything I did. You see hokage-sama when I found him there was a huge wolf and pale man in old fashion western style clothes leaning over him. The wolf was biting his leg and pale man was biting his shoulder. Before I could do anything they collapsed into dust"

Much to Itachi's shock Tsunade turned to Teuchi and said "this sounds like your department"

Teuchi walked up to Naruto and started examining him "hmmm ... large pupils ... his left shoulder is icey ... his right leg is burning up ... he was definitely bitten by both a vampire and a werewolf, but we won't know which virus sticks until he wakes up"

Sarutobi saw that Itachi was completely confused and chuckled "you maybe in anbu Itachi, but you are still young. You haven't seen everything yet. In fact, there is a whole other world that most people don't know about, even ninja. Teuchi and Ayame and their family deal with this world and creatures from it on a daily basis"

The Uchiha relaxed a little and asked "Teuchi-san, you mentioned a virus, so I assume he is going to change, is Naruto going to be alright?"

"yes, he'll be fine. He'll change into either a vampire or werewolf ... don't give me that look it isn't as bad as Hollywood suggests. Vampires don't have an aversion to the sun or garlic or holy water and they don't crave blood ... well, they do need blood, but this type does not need human blood. Yes there are different types of vampires and werewolves,. This kind needs blood from farm animals like cows or horses or sheep. Werewolves don't have an aversion to silver or go nuts during a full moon. Most werewolves, just like vampires, don't hunt humans unless they have no choice. We're apparently not very nutritious"

"so how will he change?"

"no matter which creature becomes he will have faster reflexes, stronger senses and be able to reach levels of strength and speed that are far beyond human. Now, I say 'able to' because these abilities won't happen over night he will have to train hard to reach these levels…but this Naruto we're talking about, he loves hard work, so he'll be fine ... now if he becomes a vampire he'll need to add some blood to his diet, on average 8 ounces, and he'll only need to sleep about 1-2 hours a day ... if he turns into a werewolf he'll need a higher protein diet and have a super fast healing ability and be able to turn into a wolf ... now there is only one way to tell which one his is and that is with these ..."

He takes off the necklace he's wearing. On the necklace are two small vials, one blue and one red.

"in the red vial is devils bane. If a vampire touches this it will burn them badly and if they ingest it will make them really sick and weak or if they take too much it could kill them ... in the blue vial is wolfs bane and it will do to werewolves what devils bane does to vampires ... once Naruto wakes up we can apply a little of each to his skin ... when we know which he is we'll know how to help him gain control of his new body ... it might be a good idea to take him away from people for a few days so he can figure things out in peace"

Tsunade smiled "this was an assassination attempt so it is normal protocol to remove the intended target until it is deemed safe for them to return"

Everyone heard a groan and noticed that Naruto was waking up. He tried to get up, but Tsunade stopped him "don't get up Naruto, just rest"

Naruto looked around the room and saw his loved ones standing around him "hey guys, kaa-chan what happened?"

"what do you remember?" asked Tsunade

"ummm ... I remember waking up and having breakfast ... And going to training ... I finished training and was coming to the hospital to start my shift ... and then ... Stone nin! I was jumped by three stone nin! ... I vaguely remember killing one ... no two of them ... but the last one ... " Naruto bolted upright and his hands were searching his chest for the gaping hole that should be there ... it wasn't there "I ... was stabbed with the stone spear ... some pale guy with a big wolf came out of no where ... snapped the stone nin's neck ... the last thing I remember is being asked if I wanted to live, I said yes ..."

"Naruto you remember what I told you about what my family does for a living, right?" asked Ayame

Naruto nodded "you deal with the supernatural beings ... I see, what bit me?"

"you were bitten by a vampire and a werewolf" said Teuchi

Naruto turned to Ayame and asked "is he right?" Ayame nodded

"HEY why are you asking her if I'm right? Don't you believe me?" whined Teuchi

Naruto deadpanned "no offense old man, but I've had trouble believing you since that 'Elvis is dancing on my fishcake' episode"

"still having caffeine induced hallucinations, huh. I told you to cut back" said Biwako

"I did. I went from three coffees to one mocha whipped triple chocolate thingy" Biwako facepalmed, he didn't cut back at all "but seeing things isn't the problem, it's the heart palpations and anxiety"

"THAT'S THE CAFFEINE YOU DAMN IDIOT!" yelled Tsunade and Biwako in perfect sync. While her father was getting a well deserved scolding Ayame grabbed two eyedroppers and a cup of water and took a seat next to Naruto.

"ok Naru-kun the red vial is devils bane and the blue vial is wolf's bane. I'm going put a drop of each on your skin. Which one you react to will tell us what you are. Now this will hurt" as she's saying this she fills one eyedropper full of devils bane and the other with wolf's bane. Naruto holds out his hands and holds one eyedropper over his left hand and the other over his right hand. She lets one drop from each fall.

*HISSSS* was the sound of burning flesh. Naruto cries out in pain and everyone rushes to his side to see which one burned him. It was ...


	2. Changing

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / **

**Last Time:**

"ok Naru-kun the red vial is devils bane and the blue vial is wolf's bane. I'm going put a drop of each on your skin. Which one you react to will tell us what you are. Now this will hurt" as she's saying this she fills one eyedropper full of devils bane and the other with wolf's bane. Naruto holds out his hands and holds one eyedropper over his left hand and the other over his right hand. She lets one drop from each fall.

*HISSSS* was the sound of burning flesh. Naruto cries out in pain and everyone rushes to his side to see which one burned him. It was ...

XXXXXXXXXX

It was both of them!

"ummmm ... Teuchi is this suppose to happen?" asked Sarutobi as Ayame started to wash off the herbal extracts. The wounds on Naruto's hands closed up.

"I'm not sure, I've seen people get bitten by both vampires and werewolves at the same time before, it's actually really common, but I've never heard of both viruses taking affect." Said a stunned ramen chef.

"Teuchi-san, could this have something to do with Naruto being an Uzumaki?" asked Itachi

The ramen chef frowns "it could be, but I can't say for sure since no uzumaki has ever been bitten before"

Tsunade raised a eyebrow at that "how do you know that for sure?"

"both plants flourish in the whirlpool area. After living near the plants for so long all uzumakis started reeking of both. That's more than enough to scare away vampires and werewolves ... and Kushina has a pendant containing both Devils bane and Wolf's bane ... apparently it's a common good luck charm ... I think she made one for Minato, Yuki and Yuka too"

Naruto gave a dry humorless chuckle "so, being neglected by tweedledee and tweedledum is the only reason I'm alive right now, how bitterly ironic."

Everyone frowned as they realized if Kushina had given Naruto a pendent he would be dead because the vampire and werewolf would never have bitten him.

Biwako has had enough of this gloominess "alright that's enough we shouldn't be sad. We should be happy because Naruto is alive and well and has a birthday coming up."

Tsunade chuckled "your right ... Naruto we're going to take you somewhere away from the village for a few days so you can adjust to your new body ... Itachi would you take Naruto?"

Itachi smiled and nodded. He got up and stood next to Naruto, but just before he could shunshin him away Teuchi cut in "Oh Itachi, Naruto needs to find out which animal he prefers to feed on, so could you take him somewhere close to a farm ... don't worry Naruto it will come naturally"

Itachi nodded and he and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Biwako, Tsunade and Sarutobi alone in the hospital room.

Tsunade sighed "god, what an exhausting day, oh well, at least there isn't any paperwork for werewolf vampire hybrids. Sensei, why didn't you tell me about the horror of paperwork?"

Sarutobi chuckled "if I did you would never have become the fourth hokage" the three walked out of the room and noticed everyone was watching them.

Biwako smiled and spoke loudly so everybody could hear "we have good news, Naruto has regained consciousness and he will make a full recovery" everyone was happy to hear that. Most of them have known Naruto since his was 7 years-old when he became Tsunade's apprentice. The rest were his students. He is a strong, well-respected med-nin, and a dear friend and sensei.

Tsunade then announced, "However, this was an assassination attempt, so Naruto was moved to a secure location and he will stay there until we are sure he's safe."

The members of the Konoha hospital staff were concerned about their colleague, but they didn't ask any questions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Naruto found a hidden house in a forest just outside Konoha and sent word to Tsunade about where they were.

The week went something like this:

** Calendar mode **

October 4:

9:00 – jumped by stone nin

9:30 – taken too hospital

9:32 – Naruto is declared dead

9:35 – his pulse returns

12:00 – wakes up from coma

12:10 – Itachi takes him to an abandoned house in a forest then leaves to get some of Naruto's things and Naruto turns the weight seal back on

12:35 – Itachi returns to see that Naruto has prepared lunch. They sit down and eat as Itachi tells Naruto about what Teuchi said earlier and what changes to expect

1:14 – Naruto notices that his chakra control has taken a nosedive and immediately starts training in chakra control for a few hours while Itachi tests his senses which have already doubled since the change

7:00 – The two make dinner and Naruto finds he adjusted to his weights so he increases his weight seal

7:48 – Naruto feels a weird burning in the back of his throat that won't go away so he and Itachi go to the nearest farm and see if he needs blood

7:55 – Naruto finds that 6 ounces of blood got rid of the burning sensation and he prefers cows blood. He was also happy to see that feeding wasn't as messy as it is for vampires in the movies because real vampire fangs are hollow and act like straws to suck up the blood and the wounds on the cow instantly healed

8:03 – Naruto and Itachi are back at the house. Naruto increases the weight seal again and continues his chakra control exercises

11:00 – Naruto goes to bed

October 5:

12:35 – Naruto wakes up and finds that it's only 35 minutes after midnight. He only slept an hour and a half, but he feels refreshed like he slept for 9 nine hours. So he continues his chakra control exercises and increases his weights

1:00 – Naruto gets fed up with constantly increasing his weight seal so swaps the weight seal for a gravity seal

5:00 – Naruto wonders if it is possible to become immune or tolerant of wolf's bane and devil's bane if he took small doses everyday. He starts taking diluted doses of both

7:00 – Itachi wakes up and finds Naruto drinking the toxic solution and summons Susanoo to beat the blonde for what he thought was a suicide attempt

7:39 - After explaining why he took the solution Itachi apologizes and tests Naruto's senses again and finds that his senses are 20 times stronger than a normal human

October 6:

2:00 – Naruto creates 500 shadow clones that will work on chakra control while he and Itachi spar and they find out that Naruto has 2 wolf forms

The first form was a half man half wolf bipedal creature that stood about 15 feet tall. The lower part of the body was that of a wolf and the upper part was built more like a man, with opposable thumbs and broad shoulders, but had the head of a wolf and very sharp claws and was covered head to toe in thick black fur and gold eyes

The second form was a massive black wolf with gold eyes that is 7 feet tall at the shoulder. After tapping into these forms Naruto gains night vision, his hair in his human form becomes a few shades darker with faint black streaks and becomes much spikier.

/AC – Naruto did accidently destroy the clothes he was wearing when he transformed which gave Itachi a mental image that will dominate his wet dreams for years to come – Naruto did fix this issue with a storage seal that will absorb his clothes before they are destroyed and put them back before anyone else gets a peep show. Not that he's a modest guy, it just isn't professional to flash clients.

Medic nin info – there are 15 levels to complete before you become a master. The only one reach this level is Tsunade.

Naruto is level 8 – once you reach level 7 or higher you have the option to take missions with other ninjas as a field medic– reaching level 7 is the same as becoming a genin which means Naruto is an adult \

October 7:

7:00 – Naruto returns to work at the hospital

** close Calendar mode **

It has been six days since the assassination attempt on Naruto. Naruto, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Biwako, Teuchi, Ayame, Shizune, Anko, Raido, Genma, Iwaka, Itachi and Shisui were all gathered in a beautiful two-story mansion in the middle of a forest near Konoha.

What are they doing? Celebrating Naruto's 13th birthday, of course!

Naruto just finished explaining to his friends, who weren't there during the assassination attempt, what he was now. No one had a problem with him being a vampire werewolf hybrid. They were however kicking themselves for taking missions when Naruto needed them the most and wished they could've had a chance to kill the stone nin or get their hands on Minato and Kushina and given them a piece of their minds.

"Hey Ayame, why did the vampire and werewolf burst into dust after they bit Naruto?" asked Itachi

"hey why are you asking her and not me" whined Teuchi, but everyone ignored him.

"each time a vampire or werewolf inject the virus into someone the glands that produce the virus creates an acid. The acid greatly weakens vampires and can kill a vampire who was already injured. So I think the vampire was already hurt and hasn't fully recovered. The acid doesn't really affect werewolves because they heal very fast, but I think those two were mates and the werewolf could tell that his mate was going to die so he pumped the gland so far that it rebounded and created so much acid that even he couldn't heal from it ... he effectively killed himself so he could die with his mate" said Ayame

"awww how romantic" smiled Shizune

"yea yea real romantic hey Ayame how do werewolves and vampires mate?" smirked Anko. Naruto came closer because this was something he should hear and he wasn't embarrassed at all at the conversation. Itachi, Shisui, Raido, Genma, and Iwaka all leaned in to hear this since they all wanted to be that mate one day.

"no one wants my opinion" cried Teuchi

*thunk* Tsunade hit Teuchi on the head "of course no one is asking you anything, we just saw you down 6 espressos for fucks sake! Now shut up I wanna hear this, go on Ayame"

"a vampire will mark their mate or mates, yes you can have more than one mate, with their fangs and draw a little of their mate's blood to make a bond ... it's the only time a vampire drinks human blood ... a werewolf leaves a bite mark on the inner thigh ... I'm not sure what you would do Naruto, but it will most likely be one of those ... oh and before I forget, once you place a mark on someone that person, male or female, will be able bear your children"

Itachi, Shisui, Raido, Genma, and Iwaka all blushed as Naruto spluttered "what, really?"

Ayame giggled "yes Naruto it's true"

"hey Naruto, why are we here and not at the Namikaze compound, not that place isn't awesome, but I kinda wanted to trash that place a little" said Anko as she gave an evil grin at the thought of getting a little revenge on Kushina and Minato.

"I thought you guys would like to see my new place" grinned the blonde hybrid

"What!? This place is yours?" yelled everyone except Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi and Biwako.

"that's right, most of you guys aren't medics. Well once I became a field medic I became an adult and have been saving up for a place of my own ... and apparently future kids, glad I got the place that's easy to add on to" Naruto smiled

Shisui was confused "when did you decide to get a place?"

"when I almost missed a few lectures" said the blonde sheepishly

"you wouldn't have been so late if the idiots 'who need not be named' didn't lock you out of the house" said a pissed off Biwako

Just then everyone heard a crash and Ayame yell "you guys, can I have some help? My Dad is climbing on the ceiling"

All ninja present sweatdrop as they heard the caffeine high ramen chef argue with an imaginary person "I'm telling you a hummingbird can take down a hippo! I saw it!"

Tsunade yelled "that's it! I'm banning him from everything caffeinated!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After Teuchi was tied up the party continued and everyone had fun. Now the party was breaking up. Anko and Shizune were helping Ayame drag her father home and the second the party was over Shisui, Raido, Genma, and Iwaka dragged Itachi off some where leaving Naruto with Tsunade, Biwako, and Sarutobi.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Sarutobi

"I just realized that I died ... I could've never seen everyone again" said Naruto and Sarutobi placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. Everything that happened was probably still sinking in, but at the same time he seen different like a huge weight was off his shoulders.

"is something else bothering you?" asked Biwako

"know that debate you go through when you get a patient with a crushed limb ... can you save the limb or not" Tsunade and Biwako nodded and the three veteran ninja knew where this was going "well that's what I been doing my entire life ... wondering if I can save my relationship with Minato, Kushina, Yuki, and Yuka or if it's even worth it ... I finally decided that after everything, I simply can't do this anymore ... I'm done, it's time to amputate, time to move on"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, spill Itachi" said Genma

"I don't know what you mean" said Itachi

Shisui pouted "you know we're talking about, what did Naruto-kun look like naked?"

"yea come on, give us details" said Iwaka as Raido wanted to say that this conversation was inappropriate, but couldn't stop himself from leaning in to get a better listen.

Itachi blushed "well he has no fat, he's all muscle … 8 pack abs … no tan lines … a-and limp he was about 8 or 9 inches long"

They all blushed

The only question left was who gets the hot, vampire werewolf doctor first?

XXXXXXXXXX

1 week later

Minato, Kushina, Yuki, and Yuka were walking through the gates of Konoha. While they walked back to their home they listened to the civilians gossip.

Gossiper 1 "Oh my god! Are you telling me you didn't hear about the assassination attempt?"

Gossiper 2 "No I didn't, I was helping my mother remodel her kitchen, which looks great by the way! Now tell me, what assassination!? Was someone killed?"

Gossiper 1 "No no, assassination _attempt_! No one died thank god"

Gosstper 2 "Oh that's a relief, but what happened?"

Gossiper 1 "three ninja from stone infiltrated the village and tried to kill the hokage's apprentice. He killed two of them, but was badly injured by the last one"

Gossiper 2 "No! that sweet doctor!?"

Gossiper 1 "Yes and my friend tells me, her sister's friend's niece is his student that how she knows, anyway, my friend tells me that his injuries were so severe that he actually died for 3 minutes! It is a miracle that he is alive"

Gossiper 2 "thank heavens he's ok! You know what we should do? We should get him some meat! The best thing you can eat after something like that is protein!"

Gossiper 1 "Oh what a good idea! Lets do that!"

Minato and Kushina exchanged glances. They thought it seemed weird that stone ninja would go after the hokages apprentice and not someone close to Minato, but they didn't think much of it. They were just glad that no one they cared about got hurt.


	3. Enlightened

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui /**

**Last Time:**

Minato and Kushina exchanged glances. They thought it seemed weird that stone ninja would go after the hokage's apprentice and not someone close to Minato, but they didn't think much of it. They were glad that no one they cared about got hurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

4 years later – jonin team assignments

All the jonin were gathered listening to Tsunade list off who will be on whose team to the jonin present.

" … and Team 7 will be a four man team with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Yuki Namikaze and Yoko Namikaze" Minato and Kushina tensed, hoping they would get their 'entire' family as a team "and their jonin senseis will be Minato and Kushina Namikaze"

Minato and Kushina were so excited, they had their 'family' as a team!

"… Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka and their will be Kurenai Yuhi … Team 9 is still in rotation so we'll skip them … Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara and their jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi … and last, but not least Team 11 will be a single man team consisting of my apprentice, Naruto Namikaze"

Minato and Kushina looked confused ...

"he will have title of Genin-sensei"

They still looked confused ...

"and will rotate from team to team"

Still confused ...

"Of course even though, as most of you know,"

Still confused ...

"he has demonstrated that he has excellent capabilities in teamwork "

Still confused ...

"it's only fair that he takes the second part of the Genin exam too. So who will have Naruto on their team for the exam, a show of hands please"

Many of jonin raised their hands, even Minato and Kushina, but not because they remembered … in fact, they were still very confused ...

"then it's settled, Kurenai, you will have Naruto for the second part of the exam"

Still confused ...

"alright that's it, get out, your all dismissed. Shizune, the meetings done, can have some sake now?" whined the fourth hokage.

Everyone started filing out of the room except Kushina and Minato.

They were still confused ...

The two stood in that empty room for a couple minutes ... and then ...

DING! DING! DING! Finally! Something clicked and the confused looks turned to ones of shear horror that were riddled with guilt.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Iruka and Mizuki were standing in front of the class telling everyone the teams they've been assigned to. The 'twins' gave an excited yell when they found out that were on the same team and with their parents.

"and finally Team 11 will be a single man team consisting of the first genin-sensei in a decade, Naruto Namikaze, congrats Naruto that's a huge honor." said Iruka. Yuki and Yoko both looked confused. They didn't know there was someone with their last name in their class and why did he seem familiar? They did remember eventually and much faster than their parents and looked just as guilty.

Naruto, who was now 6 feet 4 inches tall and had a lean but powerful build with rock solid muscles, and had his spiky hair cut short and standing almost straight up /AC - imagine Leo from Fairy Tail\ smiled and said "thanks it means a lot-"

He was cut off by a banshee shriek "WHAT? Iruka-sensei the title of genin-sensei should go to someone who has proved themselves a capable ninja like Sasuke-kun, not an idiot in the middle of the class"

Said Uchiha nodded in agreement. He is an Uchiha and should get the best of everything.

Mizuki and Iruka looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Mizuki said "Naruto has proven himself worthy of the title, Sasuke hasn't, but if you have a problem with that take it up with the hokage"

Sakura paled and quickly dropped the issue. Iruka and Mizuki left the graduates alone so they could meet their new senseis.

Sasuke looked at the Namikaze twins. Yuka is a girl with red hair that has blonde streaks and blue eyes and Yuki is a girl that has blonde hair and one blue eye and one violet eye. The youngest Uchiha has been trying to get the two in his bed for years and now they were looking at Naruto!

The youngest Uchiha stood walked over to Naruto's desk and slammed him fist on it "fight me" he demanded

Naruto didn't even look at him as he replied with a blunt "no"

Sasuke snarled did a few hand signs "fire style: great fire-GAH" Sasuke was cut off by a knee to the gut courtesy of a blonde man in a jonin jacket.

"Sasuke Uchiha it is a crime to attack a fellow shinobi" said the blonde man

"so what, I'm an Uchiha and can do what I want. And who the hell are you?" snapped Sasuke

"I'm Minato Namikaze your new sensei and I doubt very much the hokage would let you get away with attacking her apprentice"

Sasuke growled and Sakura shrieked "there's no way the hokage would pick that loser as her apprentice over Sasuke"

"oh I'm going to have fun beating that fangirl attitude out of you, oh I'm Kushina Namikaze your other sensei." said a red haired woman who appeared next to the pinkette, startling her.

Kurenai came in "team 8 is with me and Naruto your with us!" she waved at the blonde.

The blonde got up and walked over to Kurenai. He only paused for a brief moment to look at Minato and Kushina, who had dark circles under their eyes "you two should get some sleep, it'll help when dealing those two" he points at Sasuke and Sakura and follows team 8 out of the room.

Minato tried to stop Naruto so they could talk, but he had to grab Sasuke who tried to lunge at Naruto with a kunai when his back was turned.

/AC - what a prick\

"team 7 follow us" said Minato as he dragged the Uchiha with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina and Minato were finished with introductions and are now in training ground 7 explaining the second part of the test.

Minato held up three bells "ok the goal is to get a bell. You get a bell you pass"

"but Minato-sensei there's only three bells, what if we don't get one?" asked Sakura

"then you get sent back to the academy" said Minato as Kushina yawned

"damn, you guys do need sleep" everyone spun around to see Naruto walking up to them.

"brother, your here! Are going to take the test with us?" yelled Yuki and Yuka who wanted to start spending time with their big brother. Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked, since when did Yuki and Yuka have a brother?

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the word 'brother' ( ... seriously, they remember me now!) "no I'm not here to t-"

"you're probably here to say you that you failed, well that's no surprise" scoffed Sasuke. This comment earned the Uchiha heated glares from Minato, Kushina, Yuki and Yuka.

"errr ... no, actually team 8 and I passed. I'm-"

"that's wonderful son!" exclaimed a happy Kushina and she and the twins started asking him a bunch of questions like 'where would you like to go to celebrate?' or 'is there a present you would like?' Unfortunately, the barge of questions was freaking Naruto out.

He was thinking (What the fuck is going on?! Did I fall into the Twilight zone or something? I told Obito not to fuck with that weegie board!)

Thankfully, Minato noticed Naruto's discomfort and stopped the girls from further questioning "Naruto, if you're not here for the test, why are you here?"

Naruto sighed in relief, he was happy the interrogation was over "I'm here because the hokage is concerned that you two might be lenient on team 7 because of Yuki and Yuka being your children. So you two can give them the test, but I'll be the one deciding whether or not they pass"

Everyone looked a little concerned, which made Naruto sweat drop (damn, they don't need to look so scared. I not gonna bite). Sasuke, however, was glaring at Naruto as if he was trying to force the blonde to do his bidding with his mind.

Minato tied the bells to his belt, started the timer and the test began.

Naruto took a seat under a tree and watched (hmmm ... this should be interesting ... who will figure out the test first)

It turns out that Yuki was the first to figure out that the test is about teamwork. She sent a clone to tell Yuka, Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke told her to 'fuck off, he doesn't need help from a woman', but Sakura, Yuki and Yuka teamed up and almost caught Minato. Kushina, however, stopped them so the girls retreated to think up a new plan. That's when Sasuke came out to fight.

At one point during the match with Sasuke, Minato caught a glimpse of Naruto and felt a stab of guilt and remembered what happened after the jonin meeting yesterday ...

** Flashback **

The two stood in that empty room for a couple minutes ... and then ...

DING! DING! DING! Finally! Something clicked and the confused looks turned to ones of shear horror that were riddled with guilt.

"oh god, Minato, what did we do? How could we forget our eldest?" asked Kushina as she started crying.

"I don't know, I j-just don't know, lets go see Naruto and start apologizing ... we'll fix this"

Minato used the hiraishin to take them home. Once they were home they started calling for their forgotten child. They went upstairs and stood outside Naruto's bedroom.

"Naruto" called Minato "Naruto ... your mother and I want to talk to you" they were met with silence "I know your mad at us and you have every right to be, but we want to make it up to you. How about we start your training? Would you like that?" Minato's normally calm tone was bordering on begging.

Again, they were met with silence.

"honey, please talk to us" pleaded Kushina. She touched the door and the door swung open. Minato and Kushina went in were shocked to an empty room covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. Minato leaned against the door for support, he felt as if he was slugged in the gut forcing the air out of his lungs as the realization hit him ... his son hasn't been with them for years.

"Minato what's going on?" Kushina looked at Minato, silently begging him to give her an explanation that did not to confirm her fears.

Minato looked at her with heart broken eyes "Kushina, he's gone"

The red head shook here head franticly "no ... no nono it can't be!"

** Flashback end **

They spent the rest of the day and night trying to find out everything they could about Naruto. They found out that Naruto's baby book only goes up to age four and that he moved out 4 years ago to a house in the forest. This is why they didn't get a wink of sleep and why they have circles around their eyes.

Unfortunately, Minato was so distracted by his guilt trip that he did not see Sasuke go through a series of handsigns. A fireball flew out of the Uchiha's mouth and flew towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" screamed Minato, even at his speed he knew he couldn't make it in time!

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto was engulfed in flames!


	4. Stupid Senseis and New Students

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Unfortunately, Minato was so distracted by his guilt trip that he did not see Sasuke go through a series of handsigns. A fireball flew out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Naruto!" screamed Minato, even at his speed he knew he couldn't make it in time!

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto was engulfed in flames!

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato fell to his knees and looked on in horror at the roaring flames that consumed the spot where Naruto was "no, this can't be happening"

Kushina, Yuki and Yuka were crying and Sakura was staring at Sasuke with fear and confusion in her eyes. Sasuke, however, was smirking.

"well that was rude" everyone stared in shock as Naruto causally strolled out of the inferno without a scratch on him. Naruto looked at all the shocked faces watching him and shrugged "what, was that my cue to die or something, sorry can't today I have a busy schedule and now I have to turn you in to the authorities on top of it" Naruto moved at speeds that could rival the hiraishin and punched Sasuke in the gut knocking him out.

Naruto turned to the others "well that was interesting. I guess we should stop the test now you since you three clearly passed" the three girls smiled "but whether or not you have a fourth member will be up to the hokage ... oh and" he leaned so only Minato and Kushina could hear him " Minato, Kushina, I would recommend that one of you talk to Sakura" the two jonin, who are still stunned at what just transpired, looked at Sakura and saw that she looked confused, hurt and scared.

Before anyone could compose themselves, Naruto left with Sasuke slung over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door and after hearing 'come in' he entered the office.

Tsunade looked up "hey, Naruto- ... why do you have an Uchiha on your back?"

Naruto dropped Sasuke on to the floor with a thud "he tried to kill me"

"WHAT?" yelled the fourth hokage

"well, he technically tried to kill me three times, once in the classroom, once when my back was turned and once during his genin test ... oh, before I forget, team 7 passed" stated Naruto casually.

Tsunade summoned the anbu and ordered them to get Itachi, when they left she asked "how did that go ... the test, I mean?"

"well ... a bit awkward ... Minato and Kushina finally remembered me"

Naruto flinched as he felt a surge of killing intent coming from Tsunade "are you telling me that they ONLY JUST NOW REMEBERED YOU AFTER THEY HAVE BEEN IGNORANT OF YOUR ENTIRE EXSITENCE ALL THESE YEARS"

Tsunade stopped ranting long enough to notice that Naruto was not listening ... instead, he had Itachi pinned up against the wall and was kissing him passionately.

Tsunade coughed to catch the lovebirds attention and they broke away from each other with Naruto smiling and Itachi blushing furiously. The hokage smirked "you two just can't wait to give me grandkids, can you?" she snickered as she saw the blush got darker on Itachi's face.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he noticed Sasuke on the floor "why is Sasuke here?"

"he tried to flambé Naruto" said Tsunade

"what happened!" he turned to Naruto "do you know why, Naruto?"

"apparently Sasuke took offense to me getting the title of genin-sensei and not him"

Itachi shook his head "he always spoiled, what punishment do you suggest hokage-sama?"

"hmmm I think a three weeks in jail sentence with his chakra sealed and then three years probation with weekly meetings with a therapist and he won't be allowed to become a chunin until his probation is done. What do you two think?"

"I agree, but I would like to add a restraining order to keep him away from Naruto when team 7 isn't doing team missions" said Itachi and Naruto nodded.

"that I can do, would you like to take him to jail personally?" asked the hokage

"yes, I think I should" said Itachi and he grabbed his little brother and left, but not before giving Naruto a kiss "I'll see you at home"

After Itachi left Tsunade asked "so are you alright with the whole Minato and Kushina thing?"

Naruto nodded "yeah, they were never apart of my life, but you and everyone else is ... you're my family, my mother ... well technically granny"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead "you little brat!" she threw the nearest hard object at him, which was a paperweight, but Naruto bolted out of the room laughing so it hit the door instead. Shizune entered the office with a bottle of sake and she couldn't help but smile at their antics.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to his home and was greeted with an amazing sight, two of his mates Iwaka and Shisui were naked flushed and moaning like animals in heat.

Naruto's eyes flickered gold for a second "looks like you guys still enter heat at night … Itachi, Genma and Raido had these episodes too after getting my mark"

Naruto undressed and his mates crawled over and started running their tongues along the length of his large cock.

"ooooooh!" moaned Shisui when he felt Naruto's finger slip into him.

Naruto chuckled "you're sensitive, ready for something bigger?"

Shisui mewled, stuck his butt up in the air and spread his cheeks "yes Naruto please put it in " the Uchiha gasped as he felt the tip of Naruto's cock press against his entrance and slowly enter him.

"ahhhhhh big ahhhhh" once Naruto was fully seated inside Shisui he coated three fingers with chakra and slid them up his lover's inner thigh to caress a scar that looked like a bite mark before pushing them into Iwaka's tight heat making the raven moan loudly.

The blonde thrust into his lovers and hit something inside them that made them tighten around him and scream "ooh fuck Naruto there! ahhhh" He smirked and aimed for that sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers and cock. Naruto used his free hand to stroke Shisui's cock.

"ahhhhhhh coming! ahhhhh" Shisui screamed and came splashing cum onto the floor, but Naruto kept pounding into the Uchiha and stroking his cock bringing him back to arousal. He made his chakra vibrate in Iwaka making him cum as well.

Naruto continued his assault and groaned as he felt them both tighten around him signaling that they were both going to cum again. Both his mates screamed and released their seed just as Naruto came and filled Shisui with his seed.

Naruto pulled out of Iwaka and Shisui who both passed out. He cleaned up the mess and tucked his mates into bed. He put his pants back on and started heating up a pot of water for some tea when he heard the door open and saw Itachi.

"hey, how'd it go?" asked Naruto as he handed Itachi a cup of tea.

"horrible, Sasuke woke up and went ape shit. He actually tried to get out of the prep room to kill you, but he calmed down after his chakra was sealed. I think it final sunk in that he is not untouchable" said a tired Uchiha

"your parents aren't going to be happy when they come back next week" snickered blonde hybrid.

Itachi frowned "that won't be pretty" but then Itachi smiled and adjusted his position so he was straddling Naruto's hips "help me take my mind off it"

Naruto's hands moved up Itachi's thighs and stopped on the raven firm butt. He gave the butt a squeeze making Itachi gasp "I'd be happy to" the blonde picked up the Uchiha and went to their room where they spent the rest of the night together.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto went out for a quick run in his full wolf form before enjoying breakfast with his mates. That's when the doorbell rang. Itachi went to answer it and when he opened the door he saw Minato, Kushina, Yuki and Yuka.

"is there something you want, Namikaze?" asked the stoic Uchiha

They all flinched "hi Itachi, we wanted to talk to Naruto, are you his roommates or something?" asked Minato

"that would be an or something, he is busy, try some other time" said Iwaka in a slightly rude tone

Kushina glared "and who are you?" she asked as she looked the slender man with short black hair that had blue tips and gray eyes.

"I'm Iwaka, I work at the hospital with Naruto" he and Naruto's other mate's saw a massive black wolf walking out of the woods and towards the house, if the Namikazes turned around they would've seen it to. They didn't turn, even when the wolf stopped just three feet behind them and shifted into a fully dressed Naruto.

"need something?" asked Naruto who snickered as his former family members nearly jumped out of their skin, they had no clue he was there!

"we wanted to know you'd like to have breakfast with us" said Kushina hopefully.

"sorry can't, I'm having breakfast here" he walked past them and into the house.

"could we stay and eat with you?" asked Yuka

Naruto frowned "I don't mind, but I warn you it could get awkward since I have every intention of fucking all of my lovers on the table right after breakfast-"

The four blushing Namikazes took off running with a "we'll see you later then" as their hasty farewell.

" ... wow they ran pretty fast" the hybrid blinked.

Iwaka chuckled "that was funny, who would've thought they'd be such prudes"

"yeah nice buff" said Genma

"bluff? you guys should know I never bluff" said the blonde with a smile as his eyes flickered gold as his lovers blushed.

XXXXXXXXXX

One week later Naruto was coming back from a mission with team 8.

"so Shino, how are things at the Aburame compound?" asked the medic

"very well, we haven't had anymore issues with medics skipping out on their rounds. Thank you for your assistance" said the bug nin

Hinata smiled "that's wonderful news Shino"

Kiba blinked "what are you guys talking about?"

Shino adjusted his glasses "we had some trouble with several medics skipping out on their duties because of a dislike for our insects, but we can't be without medical attention do to the nature of our bloodline"

Naruto nodded "that's when they came to me and I ... set them straight" Kurenai snickered, she remembered that incident.

"and by that you mean locked them in our compound, paralyzed them and covered them in bugs before explaining explaining why we need constant care" Shino stated bluntly.

The blonde chuckled "yeah, they were more scared of me than your bugs after that. Hell, they seemed to think I was going rip their limbs off or something"

"might have something to do with you threatening to rip their limbs off if they shirked on their duties again" said the bug user.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "oh right, well see ya guys" he waved farewell to team 8 and made his way to Ichiraku for some ramen.

"hi Naruto, what will it be today?" was the cheery welcome from Ayame.

"hey Ayame, one beef ramen and one miso please ... where's Teuchi today?" he asked as he took a seat.

Ayame sighed "he's sulking because some anbu caught him with a cup of double whipped something or other and took it from him since it exceeded his caffeine limits"

The hokage's apprentice sweat dropped "how does he keep getting these drinks? Does some sort of black market source for coffee?"

The young ramen chef giggled at the thought "I don't think so ... here's your ramen, I made it with a little extra rare meat and here's your tea. I don't know how you can drink that, if any other vampire or werewolf drank that it would kill them instantly, does it hurt at all?"

Naruto shook his head "it used to, but now it's actually like drink anything else" the medic sipped his tea and started eating his meal. When he started on his second dish he decided talk to the person waiting outside "come on in and have a seat Sakura" he heard a small squeak and the pinkette entered the ramen and took a seat next to Naruto "do you want to talk to me?"

Sakura nodded, she kept her eyes on her hands in her lap, she seemed nervous, but Naruto waited patiently "I ... I wanted to say I'm ... I'm sorry about everything I said to you ... you didn't deserve any of that, I just ... I was an an idiot ... and I ..." she took a deep breath "after that incident with Sasuke I did some research and I found that you are a very skilled ninja and I want to ask you if you would train me! I promise to be a good student and work hard-"

"hold on a moment Sakura, don't get me wrong I like teaching, but why are you coming to me when you have two senseis on your team?"

The kunoichi bit her lip and her eyes went right back to her lap "I asked them a few times, but they said their sealing or sword styles are for clan members only, which is fine, but they haven't even taught me anything basic ... everything they know is clan secrets ... they only train Yuki and Yuka"

The hybrid could smell salt and he knew she was crying (I'm going to have to set those fools straight) "Sakura I'll train you if you answer this question" she looked up with hope in her eyes "why do you want to become stronger?"

She thought for a second before saying "a week ago I would've said it was to make Sasuke proud, but now ... I want this for myself and to protect the people I care about"

Naruto smiled, he could see the determination in her eyes "ok, I'll train you, but it won't be easy and you know that dieting you and Ino gloat about, it stops. You won't get stronger on a diet, you need three high protein meals a day with snacks in between, got it?"

Sakura smiled and nodded "thank you, thank you, I'll train hard" she looked at the menu "could I have the seafood ramen please?"

Ayame smiled "one seafood ramen coming up"

While they waited for Sakura's food Naruto talked about her training "now first up is weight and chakra training. Some people use weighted clothing, but I prefer weight and gravity seals. I can apply it wherever like" Sakura paused a before holding out her left wrist and when Naruto put the seal on she deffinatly felt heavier "alright let your body adjust to that for two days and then I will up the weight. Do not try to tweak it until after I teach you sealing or you could hurt yourself"

Sakura nodded in understanding and began eating her food, but she stopped or a second "isn't sealing a clan -"

Naruto shook his head "some jutsus and styles are considered secret, but the art itself is not and technically the Namikazes aren't a clan, go to the library and check out what it takes to be called a clan in Konoha ... and Sakura, don't take anything Minato and Kushina say or do personally. You are not the first person they refused to train for some farfetched reason"

The kunoichi's eyes widened before showing sadness "I didn't even know that they had a brother until the genin test. They never spoke about you ... but why?"

"I didn't have a bloodline like Yuki and Yuka" he shrugged

"that's it! Lots of powerful people don't have bloodlines, like the third hokage and two of the sannin and even the lady hokage herself so why ...?" the girl was stumped at the stupid reason.

Naruto chuckled "like I said 'farfetched'. Those two have a tendency to find the flimsiest excuse and latch on so they can narrow their sights on what they really want to do, which is train Yuki and Yuka, I don't think they do it on purpose, but even if they did don't waste your time with any anger towards them, it's not worth it"

They finished their meals in a comfortable silence and agreed to meet the next day at his home to train in the grounds nearby.

Ayame smiled as she waved good bye to a happy Sakura before looking at Naruto "what is wrong with those idiots?"

The hybrid sighed "I don't know, but I intend to find out. I think it's time I gave them a much needed dose of realty, but lets see if they even notice Sakura improve first, I'd like to see how they rationalize being ditched for another sensei if they do"


	5. Clan Chaos

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

The hybrid sighed "I don't know, but I intend to find out. I think it's time I gave them a much needed dose of realty, but lets see if they even notice Sakura improve first, I'd like to see how they rationalize being ditched for another sensei if they do"

XXXXXXXXXX

A message arrived and Shizune opened it to read it "oh my god, Lady Tsunade!" yelled Shizune as she burst into the hokage's office waking the blonde from her sleep.

Tsunade yawned "what is it Shizune?"

"malady there's an urgent request from Sakura- ..." a tic mark appeared on the assistant's head "were you using the paperwork as a pillow again?"

"errrrrr ... noooo"

"no sake for you" said the ticked assistant as she took the bottle away.

"Wait Shizune! Please don't, it was only a nap! I'll be good" Shizune put the bottle down "YAY Thank you ... now what's so urgent?"

"Sakura says that the mission you sent them on turned with Team 8 was actually an A rank mission. She's requesting backup"

Tsunade frowned "why is she making this request and not a jonin? Send Naruto immediately"

XXXXXXXXXX

At this point in the Land of Wave at Tazuna's house there were three people unconscious on the beds and five injured.

Minato felt like a fool for continuing this mission, but he thought the girls were strong enough to handle themselves. Yet here they were, Kushina, Yuki and Kurenai were unconscious and the only people who weren't too injured to move was himself and ... Sakura.

The blonde jonin watched as the pinkette and her nine shadow clones darted around the room treating each person calmly and professionally. He started feeling curious on where she learned medical ninjutsu and all these other skills. She was the only genin who properly defended herself in the fight and was still going strong. They refused to teach her so someone else must be training her, but who?

"Sakura ... where did you learn the shadow clone jutsu and medical ninjutsu?" asked Minato

"from my sensei" she stated without glancing away from the injury on Shino's arm "how's that feel Shino?" she asked after channeling some chakra into the gash

The bug nin nodded "much less painful, thank you Sakura"

Minato frowned at the lack of information he was given "but who is your sensei?"

Sakura sighed "Naruto is my sensei"

The jonin's eyes widened and he was actually about to yell at Sakura, but a knock on the door stopped him.

The pinkette went to answer the door and Naruto came in "what's the situation Sakura?"

"three unconscious and five with awake, but with varying degrees of injuries. I treated most, Kushina lost her arm in the fight with Zabuza, here it is" she unsealed a cooler.

Naruto nodded and took the container after making three clones "come on, time for some in the field training" his clones went to assist Sakura's clones while the originals went to Kushina's bed side. Minato watched in fascination as Naruto swiftly and fluidly reattached the arm as Sakura assisted from the other side of the bed.

The blonde medic smiled at the healed limb "nice job, you're getting the hang of this Sakura and you did an excellent job treating the others ... now, what happened?"

Sakura sat down "when we left on this mission we were expecting bandits, but then we ran into the Demon Brothers. They were taken care of easily by Sasuke and Yuka, but we discovered that the Demon Brothers were after Tazuna and that they weren't the only ones"

"who hired them?" asked Naruto

"A business man by the name of Gato, after meeting the demon brothers Minato and Kushina decided to continue. I didn't think that was a great idea so I sent a request for backup"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses "my sensei was also uncertain of continuing this mission"

Naruto looked at Minato who twitched "we will discuss why you took seven genin on a mision they were unqualifed for later ... Sakura please continue"

The apprentice nodded "we made it to the bridge and that's where we were confronted by Momochi Zabuza. At first he seemed easy to combat, but it was a ploy so his accomplice could jump us from behind with his ice release. The accomplice wounded almost everyone ... the only reason I wasn't hurt was because Shino shielded me ... in the confusion Zabuza got the upper hand and severed Kushina's arm and nearly killed Yuki and Kurenai. I used the super strength technique as a distraction and Minato used the hiraishin to get everyone out of there"

"you did a good job Sakura, yes you were caught off guard, but that doesn't change the fact that you got yourself together and your Dad will be proud you Shino" praised the medic

The Aburame gave a rare smile "thank you sir"

A calm smile spread across the hybrid's face as he laid a hand on Minato's shoulder "Minato lets go outside, we need to discuss something"

He didn't look mad, he was smiling ... so why does Minato feel like he's going to die a painful death?

Sakura had no sympathy for the Namikaze as she watched him leave with her sensei, she turned back to Shino and continued treating him "thank you Shino, you know ... for before"

"it was nothing, we are comrades after all" they didn't notice before how close they were ... they moved closer ... closer ... they were about to kiss when ...

"NO POLLINATING WITH PAIENTS AROUND!" yelled the hybrid from outside. The perverted word play had both genin blushing vibrantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto snickered as he heard his apprentice mutter a creative string of curses at him as she continued treatment, but then he turned his attention to Minato "why didn't you return when you found out about the increased rank or at least request backup?"

Minato frowned "I thought Yuka and Yuki could handle it"

"with what experience? This was supposed to be their first C rank mission and on top of that they never killed before. So how could you really think this would go well?"

The Namikaze hung his head "I figured this would be easy with so many bloodlines on both teams"

The medic sighed "Minato a bloodline is a tool like a kunai and just like a kunai you have to practice in every situation before you can say that you can use it properly, you can't tossed inexperienced people into a life and death fight without preparing them ... I spar with two Sharingan users all the time, but they have yet to beat me. A bloodline isn't an automatic win"

Minato's mouth opened and closed, he never thought about it like that "I-I guess I never thought about like that, I thought Kushina and I trained them enough, but you're right, we threw everyone in the deep end before teaching how to swim"

"it's fine, we should be glad no one died" said Naruto as he made his way back to the house ... didn't get far though ...

"you shouldn't train Sakura"

As a medic there is one lesson you must understand, patience. You must stay calm, collected and patient when dealing any situation ... but the patience of the fourth hokage's appentice was wearing thin.

Naruto turned and looked at Minato "and why would that be?"

"you can't teach people clan secrets"

The hybrid shrugged "you never trained me so I don't know any secrets to give away. Everything I learned was either from training or the public library not your secret stash and even if I did know something you couldn't stop me from teaching without clan status"

Minato looked confused "what are you talking about? We are a clan"

Laughter from Naruto echoed through the forest, when he calmed himself he glared at Minato "if the Namikazes were a clan then why haven't you taken a seat at the council meetings, were you ever scolded for not attending the meetings?" Minato shook his head "and let me tell you why. You aren't a clan. In order to be labeled a clan you need three things: One is a compound-"

"we have-"

"A compound that can support the growth of a clan ... that that place you live in only houses five or six people and it's filled! You can't even have grandchildren living in the same place! Number two, finances that support future healthcare and damages. And three, a minimum of TWENTY MEMBERS! IF YOU HAVE THE GALL TO INCLUDE ME IT'S STILL ONLY FIVE!-"

"but Kushina is-"

"was, she WAS a member of the Uzumaki clan, but once the clan was killed off it was no longer legally a clan. Kushina is only a descendant of a clan, she has some privileges, but not clan privleges. And simply marrying her does make you part of a clan or makes anything you learned a clan SECRET and popping out kids doesn't make them heirs! Did you even do the paperwork required to reserve a spot as a clan for the chance you may one day meet the criteria? ... I'm going to take that blank look as a no ... well guess what I'M TRAINING SAKURA AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE! I REFUSE TO LET A GIRL WITH SUCH AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF POTENTIAL WITHER AWAY AND YOU AND KUSHINA WERE STUPID TO DO SO!" Naruto turned and left, he was so mad that he didn't see the look of shock on Minato's face.

Naruto saw Sakura standing outside "you heard all that"

Sakura smiled and nodded "umm sensei, your fangs are out"

The hybrid sighed "yeah my temper got the best of me and when I'm starving no less, but he didn't notice ... I'm going to hunt, I'll be back soon"

He disappeared into the forest and found a deer. When he finished draining some blood he let the deer run away. He heard screams and smelled blood not far away so he went to have a look.

A group of thugs were attacking some women and trying to rape them. The thugs were dead before they even hit the ground. After killing the thugs Naruto helped each woman and girl home. He then followed the scent of the thugs back to a mansion ... Gato's mansion.

Gato didn't know it, but he made a powerful enemy that night ...


End file.
